Hurricane
by Izumi.Silverleaf
Summary: Spoilers generales de la 5ta. Una visión del final. Lucifer y Miguel. "Sam y Dean se negaron a creerle, pero la verdad es que Lucifer nunca mintió"


Título: **Hurricane**

Pairing: Miguel/Lucifer (o era la idea..)

Notas: Escrito como regalo para Estel_Dunedain en LiveJournal. A pesar de ya habértelo dado en el Amigo Invisible, ahora lo dejo aquí. Me alegra como no tienes una idea que te haya gustado ^^

* * *

Y está allí, después de todo, en ese sitio al que convergen todos los caminos. Sam y Dean se negaron a creerle, resistiendo hasta lo imposible, pero la verdad es que Lucifer nunca mintió; a pesar de que Sam dijera "no" durante más tiempo del que hubiera imaginado y que Dean al final eligiera el único camino por el que realmente nadie nunca habría apostado, la realidad siempre ha sido ésta, donde cada decisión y cada paso, cualquiera que fueran, los habría conducido igualmente a este encuentro en un olvidado rincón del mundo.

Lucifer se permite perderse contemplando su alrededor, ese exuberante jardín salvaje que constituye la obra cumbre de su padre, hasta que escucha unos pasos acercarse y detenerse a su espalda; una leve sonrisa escapa a sus labios, al tiempo que gira para encarar al visitante, contento de que ese tonto juego del gato y el ratón al que han estado jugando los últimos meses llegue a su fin.

Lo que observa frente a él no le sorprende, pues es Dean; el mismo Dean, con vaqueros y chamarra de cuero, al que Sam renunció meses atrás -Sam, cuyo corazón siente acelerarse, a un nivel casi instintivo, ante la simple cercanía del que alguna vez fue su hermano- y, sin embargo, no es Dean en absoluto, pues el porte altivo y la mirada helada son algo que Lucifer reconocería incluso en la más oscura de las noches.

–Hola, hermano – Le saluda, sin perder la sonrisa. –Te estaba esperando.

– Tu y yo dejamos de ser hermanos hace mucho, Lucifer– Responde, con una voz que corta como una navaja.

A pesar de las palabras, Lucifer se deja llevar por la familiaridad del nombre, la primera vez en siglos que no es pronunciado como una maldición; por un momento su mente se inunda de recuerdos, de tiempos inmemoriales cuando caminaban lado a lado en esa tierra prometida y él aún era llamado el Lucero del Alba, pero los desecha de inmediato; hay tanta historia entre ellos, tantas notas erróneas en su sinfonía, que es inútil el siquiera recordar.

–Si esto no es una visita social, ¿entonces a qué has venido, Miguel?-Pregunta, con una nota de veneno deslizándose en su voz.- ¿A encerrarme una vez más para torturarme por pecados absurdos y seguir viviendo en su mentira del mundo perfecto?, ¿O al fin tendrás el valor de acabar con el problema al entero?

Ve una sombra de duda cruzar a toda velocidad frente a sus ojos -esos ojos que no tienen ni una décima parte de la belleza de sus ojos reales- y de inmediato ser sustituida por una expresión decidida.

–Los sellos están rotos y lo sabes. Estoy aquí para matarte, Lucifer-Dice y el aludido amplía su sonrisa, pues esa es la respuesta que ha esperado.

– ¿Y me matarás para salvarlos a ellos, a estas criaturas estúpidas que no son más que un error de nuestro padre? ¿O lo harás simplemente por probar que el error siempre ha sido mío?

–Por ambas. Y si no son motivos suficientes, lo haré por ellos. –Responde, el ceño fruncido con levedad como si realmente no supiera cómo hacerlo al tiempo que los señala, su cuerpo y el de Lucifer. –Porque lo sacrificaron todo por este momento.

Las palabras le sientan como un golpe, reavivando la ira en su interior; porque, a pesar del tiempo y de lo que ha sucedido, todo sigue girando alrededor de ellos, los humanos; y a pesar de haber visto a los Winchester brillar como diamantes entre el fango de su especie, aún siguen siendo _ellos_ y le presentan una batalla que, a los ojos de su padre y su hermano, nunca ha podido ganar.

–Así que, una vez más, te limitas a seguir órdenes. Y ante todo siguen siendo ellos sobre mí. –Dice, a pesar de todo sin perder la compostura. – ¿Qué estamos esperando entonces?

Y se lanza sobre él, con todos los sentimientos que ha guardado por siglos -rencor, ira, dolor- a flor de piel.

La batalla que entablan no es, ni por asomo, lo que se esperaría del fin del apocalipsis; no hay espadas envueltas en llamas ni ninguno de los efectos especiales que los humanos imaginan, pero hay poder. Son golpes que resquebrajarían el suelo y durante un tiempo incontable –minutos, meses, ¿acaso importa?- todo es un huracán de instinto y emoción, hasta que lo que se rompe no son ellos, sino sus murallas; y en algún momento, mientras Lucifer concede más atención de la necesaria a la electricidad que siente en cada roce piel a piel, es cuando Miguel inclina la balanza hacia su lado.

Son apenas instantes lo que pasa y en un par de movimientos tiene al Príncipe del Infierno contra el piso y aquel cuchillo que puede segar sus vidas apoyado en su cuello. Lucifer cierra los ojos, rindiéndose, cansado no por la batalla en particular sino por todo el tiempo en general, esperando un final que no llega.

– ¿Qué esperas, Miguel? –Pregunta, no rencor ni ira en su tono, sino simple tristeza. – ¿Necesitas que suplique? Porque ya lo hice cuando me encerraste, durante siglos, aunque nadie estuviera escuchando.

–No. –Responde, tras algunos instantes de silencio. –Yo escuché cada uno de tus gritos; súplicas y maldiciones por igual. Por sobre cualquier motivo, ese es en realidad por el que estoy aquí.

Lucifer abre los ojos entonces y al Miguel que encuentra está a años luz del tan aclamado Arcángel; este se inclina con suavidad, hasta tocar su frente con la del otro, y susurra.

–Yo podría volver a encerrarte.

Y Lucifer sonríe, ante el inminente fin, sabiendo que después de todo ha ganado la batalla

* * *

Y es todo. Haré promoción desvergonzada a mi grupo favorito y diré que de hecho la idea me vino gracias a una canción, así que, si gustan buscarla, es justamente _Hurricane_ de 30 Seconds to Mars; si no, hay un link a youtube en mi perfil ;D

Besos y gracias por leer!

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
